Pokemon Black and White
by masquradeXD
Summary: The story of KJ and his friends Cheren and Bianca, as they travel through the Unova region. Along the way they'll encounter new Pokemon, make new friends, enemies, romance, danger, and over all become better people. Join KJ in his quest to become Pokemon Champion. Rated T for a few reasons. Each chapter is a new episode.
1. Episode 1

**I do not own Pokemon. This story is going to be in the events of Black and White. And I had to make the battles quick, because my computer turned off, and U was really pissed about  
**

Ten year old KJ Johnson, stood in his house, in the little town of Nuvema. KJ had brown milky skin, and black shaggy hair. He wore a red cap, a black shirt, jeans, and a blue jacket, with Black sneakers with red streaks. Along with him stood his friend Cheren. He had black hair, red glasses, white dress shirt, red tie, blue jeans, and blue dress jacket. Cheren paced back and forth through Kelvin's room. Meanwhile Kelvin looked at his desk, where a blue box, with green ribbons stood.

"Where is she?" Cheren asked.

"Cheren, we've known her since we were babies. We knew she was going to be late. She's late, clumsy, and ditzy." KJ told his friend.

"I know, but really, can't we just get our Pokemon?" Cheren asked.

"No, dude. Professor Juniper told us specifically for us three to open it together. And we've all done everything together since we were born." KJ responded.

"Yes... I believe you're right." Cheren sighed.

They heard thumping come from the stairs, as KJ's room door opened, and in came a pale, blond girl, with a white dress, and a orange vest, with a green hat.

"Hi guys!" She said. "Am I late again? Sooooorry!" She told them.

"Seriously, Bianca." Cheren sighed.

"We've known all our lives, you can't keep track of time. But today is the day we become trainers. And you're even late for this." KJ told her.

"Sorry." She said, titling her head down, sadly. KJ sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. Come on, lets go chose our Pokemon." KJ said, he unwrapped the box, over it was a letter from the Professor.

'I've brought three Pokemon for you and your friends.  
Please settle your choices politely.

-Prof. Juniper.'

KJ's hand felt automatically drawn to the middle one. Not because he wanted it, it was because the cry he had heard, and that he felt drawn to it. He grabbed, and opened it. "That's a Tepig!" Cheren said.

They knew about these Pokemon, because as kids they went to Pokemon school, they knew about the basic things. Healing, types of Pokemon, Pokemon Centers, catching a Pokemon.

"Oooooooh! Snivy! I want that one!" Bianca said, grabbing the ball on the right.

"Who said you get to- Never mind, I wanted Oshawott." Cheren said.

"Hey! How about our first ever Pokemon battle?!" Bianca asked.

"We're in my house." KJ said. "No."

"Come on, pleaaaase?" She asked.

"No."

"Pleaaase?"

"No."

"Pretty Pleaaaase?"

"No."

"How about I tell your mom I solved the mystery of the missing money from her purse?"

"Alright." KJ sighed.

"Alright, come on out, Snivy!" Bianca said, as a snake like, stuck up looking, Pokemon looked at KJ. KJ's Tepig walked over towards him, and looking angrily at the Snivy.

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" Bianca said. Snivy turned around and whipped at Tepig, who flew back. KJ smiled, "Use Ember." Tepig shot little fire balls at Snivy, who passed out.

"Woah, wait, what?" Bianca asked, confused. "You already won? I was hoping my first battle would have more emotion." But then she turned towards KJ, "But still. I can tell you'll be a really awesome trainer!"

"Bianca." Cheren said. "Look around." The room was destroyed and dirty.

"Wow, and all this in two moves. Pokemon are so powerful." Bianca said. "Cheren! You should battle with KJ, I bet you can do it without destroying the room."

Cheren pushed up his glasses, "Of course, I can." He said.

"Lets see it." KJ said, smiling.

"COME ON OUT! OSHAWOTT!" Cheren said. "Use water gun!" Cheren though he had sealed the deal. A water type move, would mess a fire type up. KJ smiled, "Use Ember." The fireballs hit the water and turned into steam, and turned the room smokey. Tepig jumped through the smoke, and headbutted Oshawott hitting him down.

Oshawott got back up, "Use Razor Shell!" Oshawott took the shell off his chest, and slashed at Tepig, who flew back. Tepig slowly got back up.

"Use Flame Charge!" KJ said, Tepig burst in flames and charged towards Oshawott, making him fly towards the wall, and Oshawott passed out.

"Oh, man. I made a strange blunder in my first battle. But I still feel good. I just became a Pokemon Trainer." Cheren said.

"Now, let's go apologize to your mom." Cheren said, running downstairs.

"Yeah, I better go too." Bianca said.

KJ looked at her, "It was your fault in the first place." They all ran down. Where KJ's mom, who was white, unlike KJ, who was mixed, that's why his skin looked like chocolate milk.

They explained to her what happened.

"Ah, don't worry." KJ's mom said, KJ's eyes widened, in disbelief. "I used to be a trainer myself. I understand." She said taking out a spray, and healing their Pokemon. "Are you three all packed?" KJ's mom asked.

"I am." KJ said.

"So am I." Cheren told them.

"Oh man. I forgot. I gotta home real quick!" Bianca said, running out of the house.

"I'll be in front of the Professors Lab, I'll wait." Cheren said, walking out, leaving KJ and his mom.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

KJ nodded. "I am really excited." He told her. She handed him his Xtransceiver.

"It came back from the repair shop today. Now go ahead. Call me when you reach Accumula Town." She said. As he ran out of his room, clenching his backpack.

As he walked out of his house, he decided to walk down to Bianca's house to see was still there. And when he reached the house, he walked in, because the three had known each other so long, that they just walked into each others house. He walked in slowly, as he heard yelling.

He saw Bianca with her bag on. And her dad yelling at her, "NO, NO, A THOUSAND TIMES NO!"

Bianca had her head tilted down, KJ felt bad for her. He knew that at times she'd have low self esteem. "But dad... I'm a good trainer. I am. I have a Pokemon and everything!" She said running out of her house, grabbing KJ's hand on the way, as she slammed the door.

"What happened in there?" KJ asked.

"My dad doesn't want me to go." Bianca said, grimly, as they walked towards the Lab, Cheren stood outside the door.

"Maybe there's a reason he doesn't want you to go. I mean he's your dad." KJ said.

"So you're saying I shouldn't go?" Bianca asked, outraged, letting go of KJ's hand.

"No! I mean... You should do whatever your heart tells you. I can't tell you not to go." KJ told his friend.

"Guys! COME ON!" Cheren yelled, as he motioned for them to go inside.

As they walked in, they saw a somewhat good looking, female, with a lab coat, and and brown skirt, with a vintage dress shirt, looking at the.

"Hi!" She said. "I've been waiting for you young people. Let me introduce myself again. My name is-"

Cheren interrupted, "Professor Juniper. We know."

Juniper looked at Cheren, "Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly." She told him. "Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality." Juniper grabbed three white boxes. "That being so, my name, is once again, Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures named Pokemon came into existence."

KJ had always wondered the same thing, where they had come from. "This is unusual. Your Pokemon have already battled. That's why they seem to trust you." Juniper said, looking at KJ. "Your Pokemon doesn't even wanna get in the ball."

She straightened her jacket, "Now, as for the reason I gave you your Pokemon-"

Cheren interrupted again, "It's for the PokeDex, right?" He asked.

"PokeDex?" Bianca asked.

"I am astonished Cheren, nice work!" Juniper said.

"How did you know that?" KJ asked.

"Because I don't spend as much as time on that Sness Game Console like you." Cheren said.

"You have already studied Pokemon extensively, haven't you?" Juniper asked.

"Pokemon School." KJ said. "We went, until we graduated last year."

"Let me explain it, for everyone's sake. The PokeDex is a high tech device that automatically records a Pokemon's information once you meet it. And to help with my study, I want you three to travel to different places. I want you to record all the different Pokemon in Unova. Will you do it?" Juniper asked.

KJ nodded, and so did Cheren. KJ looked at Bianca, awaiting her choice, "OK!" She screeched. "I mean, yes professor."

"Thank you very much Professor." Cheren said. "Because of you, I can fulfill my dream of being a Pokemon Trainer."

"And thanks to you, I will become Champion of the Unova league!" KJ said, tilting his hat up.

Cheren looked at KJ. It was because they had both had the same dream as toddlers.

Juniper chuckled, and handed them each a PokeDex. "Now, I assume you all know how to catch Pokemon? And the Pokemon Centers?" Juniper asked.

The three nodded. "Well, then, I will be in touch. Good luck." Juniper said. As the three walked out, slowly, and dramatically heading towards Route 1.

"Alright, this is the first step on our journey." Bianca said grabbing Cheren and Kelvin's hands and walking in through the first couple of steps. "Our Journey. I wonder what will happen, it's so exciting!"

"It sure is." Cheren said, as they kept walking.

"Kids! Wait!" They heard Juniper's voice. "I'm giving you these." She said giving them each a few Pokeballs. "They're to catch Pokemon. Now. Good luck." She said walking away.

"Well, I'm heading to Accumula Town. If anyone wants to come along." Cheren said.

"I'll go too, I wanna buy things in the stores." Bianca said.

"Money just burns in your pocket doesn't it?" KJ asked.

"Oh hush." Bianca said. "Or may I remind you of the time we went to to the candy shop in third grade?"

"Alright." KJ said.

"Oh, hey guys! I have something fun we can do!" Bianca said.

"Seriously, this not the time." Cheren complained.

"Hear her out." KJ told Cheren.

"Alright." Cheren said. "What is it?"

"Well, let's see who catches the most Pokemon!" Bianca told them, racing in front.

"I didn't even get a chance to answer. But I guess I'll do it, It'll fill up the PokeDex, and make the Professor happy." Cheren said walking in front.

"Hey! Wait up!" He said walking towards them.

And so, our heroes journey begins.


	2. Episode 2

**I do not own Pokemon. This story is going to be in the events of Black and White. And I had to make the battles quick, because my computer turned off, and I was really pissed about  
**

Ten year old KJ Johnson, walked through Route one, himself, as his friends had rushed to run towards Accumula town. KJ walked slowly, and calmly. "Some friends." KJ muttered, munching on a chocolate bar, until he heard purrs. "What the?" He said, looking around, as a purple cat like Pokemon jumped him, and a Tepig jumped in front of the cat, head butting it. And it suddenly stood silent, all you could hear was the wind blowing, and the pink leaves flying around.

KJ put up his PokeDex, pointing it at the cat. "Purrloin." It said. "A dark type Pokemon. Only found in the Unova region. Be careful around it, as it could steal your possessions."

KJ looked in his backpack, everything was still there. Then a smile crossed his face. "Tepig, come on!" He said, looking at his Piggy friend. "Alright, so now, what I learned in Pokemon school. You have to knock it out, and then catch it." KJ turned back towards the Purrloin, looking at him. "Tepig, use Ember!" KJ commanded. His Tepig shot fire at the Purrloin, who swiftly dodged it, and proceeded to scratch Tepig, who flew back.

"Tepig!" KJ ran over. "Are you okay?" He asked. Tepig got up. "Tepig..." The fire pig mumbled.

"Alright, use Flame Charge Tepig!" KJ said, as the Tepig quickly ran towards the Purrloin knocking it back, and burning it. Purrloin got back up, putting her claws up, and running towards Tepig.

"Dodge, Tepig!" KJ exclaimed. Tepig barley dodged it, "Now tackle." Tepig plowed Purrloin down, who passed out.

"Now." KJ said, pulling out a Pokeball, and throwing it at Purrloin, who transported in a red flash, into the ball. The ball slowly started shaking, KJ knew that if it opened, he had failed, then it stopped shaking.

"SWEET!" KJ yelled, jumping. "I caught a Purrloin!"

As he reached the entrance towards Accumula town, he saw Cheren and Bianca waiting for him. "Hey KJ!" Bianca called, waving. Cheren stood next to her silently. "How about it? Let's see who caught the most!"

"I only caught one, Bianca." KJ told her, taking out Purrloin's Pokeball. "Come on out." He said, showing them his Purrloin who licked her paw, and started at Cheren. "Purrloin." It hissed.

"Incidentally, I only caught one too. But each different Pokemon we meet, is saved to the PokeDex. But I caught a Watchog." Cheren said. Reaching in his pocket, to find his PokeDex. "Where is it?" He asked, checking around frantically. An angry Tepig came over and punched Purrloin, out of Purrloin's sitting position fell Cheren's PokeDex.

"Your Pokemon stole my PokeDex!" Cheren said, looking at KJ. KJ rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "But I know about Purrloin, they _are_ thieves."

"Yeah." KJ responded.

"Well, I'm heading over to the Pokemon Center. I'll see you guys later." Bianca said, running towards Accumula Town.

"Wait-" Cheren said.

"Forget it, man." KJ told him.

"She's such a busy body." Cheren said.

"Yup, but I guess we'll catch up with her later." KJ said, as the both walked slowly past the remaining part of the forest, walking towards Accumula Town. But before they even took a step, they Xtransceivers rang, it was a four way call between Juniper, KJ, Cheren, and Bianca.

"Hello! How's everyone going?" Juniper asked, through the phone. "You and your Pokemon are getting along great now, right."

"Hey, Prof!" KJ said.

"Bianca, I'm in the Accumula Town Pokemon center if you wanna meet me!" Juniper said.

The call ended. "Well, lets go on ahead." Cheren said, the both walking.

And finally, they reached Accumula Town, but on the side, they saw mosh pit, with a man in a robe, and green hair talking to them. KJ turned to Cheren, "You wanna go check it out?" He asked.

"Lets go." Cheren responded. The walked closer, there were two flags, with weird symbols. The man with the robe, and green hair stood in the middle, surrounded by soldiers dressed like Templars.

"My name is Ghetsis!" The man said. Looking at the crowed. "I am here representing team Plasma. And today, ladies and gentlemen, I am here to talk about Pokemon Liberation."

There where sounds of confusion from the crowd. "Liberation?" KJ asked, looking at Cheren.

"I don't know, man." Cheren responded.

Ghetsis paced back and forth. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have to live together because we are we want and need each other." He said. "However... Is that really the truth?"

KJ looked at Cheren, "It is the truth. Tepig thinks so." KJ said, looking at his pig friend on his shoulder. "Right?" He asked. Tepig smiled, "Tepiiig." He said happily.

Ghetsis looked at KJ directly, but talking to the whole crowd. "Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume this is the truth?" Ghetsis asked. KJ stared at him. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth into what I'm saying?"

KJ was about to open his mouth, but decided that in the group of people, he wouldn't. The crowd of people where mumbling amongst themselves.

Ghetsis walked closer towards where Cheren and KJ where. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans." He said. "They are living beings that contain unknown potential." His soldiers grabbed a few cardboard boxes. "They are beings from whom we have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"To be their friends." KJ said to Ghetsis, recieving looks from the crowds.

"No! It's liberation." A boy, probably older than KJ, who wore a brown cap, and had long green hair, said.

"That's right!" Ghetsis said, looking at the boy, and then looking at KJ. "We must liberate Pokemon."

KJ shook his head in disagreement, but Ghetsis payed him no attention. "Then, only then, will humans and Pokemon, be equal." He said to the crowd. "Everyone, I end my words here today, for you to consider your relationship with your Pokemon, and liberate them. And if you chose to do the right thing, step forward now."

Some of the people in the crowd walked towards Ghetsis dropping their Pokeballs. "Wait!" KJ yelled, outraged. "Aren't they our friends?" He was angry at the moment.

"Call down, dude, they've made their minds up." Cheren said.

Then slowly the crowd disbanded, and the soldiers went off with the Pokemon people 'Liberated.'

KJ stood angrily, "They where supposed to be friends, and they gave them away like they where nothing." He grunted.

"It is really messed up. I know Oshawott and I are friends. I'd never give him away." Cheren said. Tepig started talking to himself.

Then, the boy who had responded to KJ came. The long, green haired boy. "Your Pokemon..." He said, his eyes where wide, looking he was surprised. "Just now, it was saying..."

"Slow down!" Cheren said,"You talk too fast. And what's with this about Pokemon... talking? That's an odd thing to say."

The boy looked at Cheren, "Yes, they're talking." He looked disappointed. "Then you two can't hear it then." He turned back to them. "How sad. My name is N." The guy said.

"My name is Cheren, and this is KJ." Cheren said.

"I can introduce myself. It's not like I don't go on adventures, and not talk the whole time, only have the choice between 'Yes or No', and people make decisions for me. No, I can talk." KJ told Cheren.

"Alright, alright." The smart boy said, straightening his tie. "Anyway, we were asked to complete the PokeDex and we just left on our journey."

"Way to tell a stranger our whole lives story." KJ said.

"Anyway, my main goal is to become Champion." Cheren said. KJ snickered, and chuckled to himself.

"No, I'm gonna be champion." KJ said.

N looked at them, "Enough.." He said. "The PokeDex, eh?" He asked. "So you're going to confine, many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then." He tilted up his hat. "I'm a trainer, too. I just cant help wondering. Are Pokemon really happy that way?" N turned to KJ, and smiled. "So, KJ, is it?" N asked.

"Yeah." KJ responded.

"Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!" N said, taking out a Pokeball, that revealed a Purrloin.

"A battle?" KJ asked, then smiling. "Alright." He said, Tepig jumped off KJ's shoulder and looked at the Purrloin.

"Purrloin! Use fury swipes!" N said, Purrloin running and scratching at Tepig repeatedly.

"Tepig, dodge!" KJ said. Purrloin swiped again, Tepig dodged. And it went so on, until Purrloin stopped.

"Purrloin? Why'd you stop?" N asked.

Purrloin fell to the ground, passed out from being so worn out and dizzy.

"What?" N asked. "You beat my Pokemon without a single attack." He said. "And so quickly." N turned to KJ. "I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things." But it looked like he had shrugged it off. "As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs, Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends.

N then turned around and walked off.

"That dude has problems." KJ said.

"Strange guy." Cheren said. "But, that was a nice tactic, dude."

"Thanks. But lets not worry about it. Pokemon and trainers help each other out." KJ told Cheren, who nodded. "Lets go on to Striaton City, I want to challenge the gym."

"Yeah. Aim to battle gym leader after gym leader. The best way for a trainer to become stronger is to challenge the Gym Leaders in each area." Cheren said. Then they saw that Bianca came out of the Pokemon center.

"Hey guys. What happened?" She asked. "I heard noises out here."

"Some strange guy challenged KJ. KJ won." Cheren said. "And people gave away their Pokemon."

"What? That's messed up!" Bianca said. "Anyway, lets head to Striation city. Oh, and I have a message from Professor Juniper. When we go to Striation City, she wants us to meet with an inventor named Fennel."

"Well, then. Let's go." Cheren said. And they left Accumula town.

What adventures await for our Heroes in Striation City?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon. This story is going to be in the events of Black and White.**

Ten year old, KJ and his friends Cheren and Bianca, walked through the forest, on Route two, heading towards Striation City. KJ and Cheren where obsessed with getting there and fighting the Gym Leaders. "I'm gonna be Champion, Cheren. You know it." KJ said.

"No, I am." Cheren said. "I'm going to be the strongest ever. Just you wait."

Bianca sighed, "Guys. C'mon. Stop it." She intervened. "You two have been best friends since the day you guys where born. I would hate for you both to stop being friends for this."

KJ and Cheren looked at each other. Of course, they'd fight, they where like brothers. Fifty Percent of the nights. they slept at each others house, because no one could separate them. And if they stopped being friends now, the whole world would be off balance. "She's right." KJ said, shaking Cheren's hand.

KJ looked at Bianca, "Hey, Bianca, you never showed us the Pokemon you caught." He told her.

"Oh right!" Bianca said, taking out a Pokeball from her green bag. "Come on out Lillipup!" A little cute dog, came out, barking.

"That's cool." KJ said, holding up his PokeDex. It said, "Lillipup, a normal type Pokemon. It uses it's bark to frighten away weaker attackers."

"How about a battle?" Bianca asked.

KJ shrugged, "Yeah, why not?" He said.

"I'll ref. One on one. Two Pokemon each." Cheren said, as with his foot, he drew a Pokemon Battle field. KJ on one side, and Bianca on the other.

Bianca smiled, "I won't go easy on you!" She told him.

KJ chuckled, "We'll see about that." He said.

"Come on out Lillipup!" Bianca said, opening Lillipup's Pokeball. The little dog, barked, and looked at KJ. KJ smiled, "Purrloin!" He said, throwing the Pokeball and the purple cat came out.

"Cat vs Dog. Smart." Bianca said, smiling.

"Purrloin! Use Fury Swipes!" Purrloin ran, and pounced on Lillipup, swiping it.

"Lillipup!" Bianca said, worried. "Use Bite!" The Lillipup bit Purrloin, who fell back. They looked at each other, like they hated each other. Of course, they where dog and cat.

"Use Pursuit!" KJ said. The cat, chased down the dog, headbutting it, at full speed, making it fly back.

"Seriously, you're good!" Bianca said, looking at the dog. "Are you okay?" She asked. The Lillipup slowly got back up. "Use Take Down!" Lillipup leaped in the air, and pounced towards Purrloin.

"Purrloin, dodge!" KJ said. The Purrloin swiftly moved out of the way. "Now scratch." The Purrloin swiped down on the Lillipup, who passed out, and left Purrloin licking her paw.

"Wow..." Bianca said. "Come on, you were good Lillipup." She said putting Lillipup back in its Pokeball.

"Great job, Purrloin." KJ said, smiling, and putting her in the Pokeball.

"Lillipup unable, Purrloin wins!" Cheren exclaimed. "Round two!"

Bianca put Lillipup's Pokeball in her bag. "Alright then!" She said, taking out Snivy's Pokeball. "Snivy, I chose you!" And the stuck up Snake came out of the ball, and onto the field.

"Tepig," KJ said, looking towards his left, where Tepig stood. "Your in."

Tepig jumped in. "Tepig, use Flame Charge!" The Tepig burst into flames, and took off running towards Snivy, who was pummeled into the ground. But then Snivy slowly got back up.

"Use Leaf Tornado!" Bianca yelled, the Snivy shot a bunch of leaves at Tepig, who turned around a whole bunch of times in the tornado of leaves, and flew out falling to the ground.

"Tepig, are you alright?" KJ asked. Tepig got up and smiled. "Oh, you made him maaaad." KJ said, smiling. "NOW! USE EMBER!" Tepig shot bigger fire balls, at Snivy, who flew back, and passed out.

"That's okay Snivy, good job." Bianca said, putting Snivy in her Pokeball. Meanwhile, Tepig walked towards KJ, and jumped on his shoulder.

"Woo-hoo! You're a tough cookie, KJ. I'm gonna work hard on being trainer so me and my Pokemon won't lose anymore." Bianca said.

"Alright, enough time wasted. Let's go!" Cheren said. The other two nodded.

They reached Striation City, a nice city, buildings, and the one that stood out the most was the Pokemon city, and next to it, the gym, and Pokemon school. KJ and the other two walked over to the gym.

"Ah, man. It's closed." KJ said. "Well, what do we do now?"

"I'm going to take this time to study some more, and go to the Pokemon school." Cheren said, walking over towards the Pokemon school. Typical Cheren.

"I'm going to go ahead and meet Fennel!" Bianca said. "KJ, will you come?"

"Nah, I'll meet with you guys later." KJ said. Leaving the Pokemon center, and walking towards around the town. Seeing one of the streets go up, and head towards a forest, walking towards it, hearing cries. He looked at Tepig. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Tepig nodded. He ran into the forest, the cry getting louder every time. There, was a red, monkey like creature, being attacked by a whole bunch of those guys from Team Plasma.

"HEY!" KJ yelled. "LEAVE IT ALONE!"

"Ah, a tough kid!" One of the goons said. "Zebstrika!" And out came a Zebra, with an electric mane. KJ and Tepig where angry. Tepig's mouth started forming a giant dark red fireball.

"Woah." KJ said, his eyes widening. "You learned Heat Crash!"

The Giant ball, instead of going to the Pokemon, flew at the grunts, who jumped away. "RUN!" They yelled, as they left.

There, stood the little red monkey Pokemon. "Pansear, the Fire Type, with a high temperature Pokemon." It said. It looked hurt. KJ grabbed a Pokeball. "Let me catch it, to take it to the Pokemon center." KJ said to himself.

He threw the Pokeball, and the ball stopped. KJ turned the other way, and bolted towards the Pokemon Center, giving it to nurse Joy.

"Oh, this will take a while." Nurse Joy said. "Come back in a few hours."

KJ walked out of the door of the Pokemon center with his new Pokemon. What had just happened, had gone really fast. He took a deep breath, and turned towards the gym, walking slowly, as he was ready to get his first Pokemon badge.

There was a man with green hair, standing in front of the door. KJ looked at him. "Are you the Gym Leader?" KJ asked.

"Yes," He said. "I am _a_ Gym Leader of this Town. You are?"

"I'm KJ. I'm here to challenge." KJ responded.

"Oh, well, in that case. What was the first Pokemon you chose?" The man asked.

"Tepig." KJ responded, motioning to his Tepig, on his shoulder.

"Oh, right. I wonder how I didn't see him." The man responded. "It's weak to Water type. Well, then, I'll see you inside." The man said, rushing in.

"Weird." KJ responded, but shrugged and walked in. "Dang, that guy is fast." He said, as the man was already on the other side of the gym. He looked around. "Wait, this gym is a restaurant." He said. Seeing tables, and waitresses, and walking towards three people, where the gym leaders where supposed to be, who where dressed like waiters, and each had a different hair color.

"Welcome!" The man with the green hair said. "You are in the Striation City Gym!"

'Really, I had no Idea.' KJ though sarcastically.

The red haired man then said, "I'm Chili, I fire things up with my fire type Pokemon." He said.

The blue haired man then said, "I'm a water type specialist, my name is Cress. Please to make your acquaintance,"

The green haired man then said, "I'm Cilan, I'm a grass type specialist." He said. "And since you chose Tepig, you'll be battling Cress!" He said.

Cress stepped forward. KJ smiled. "Are you ready?" Cress asked.

"Born that way." KJ responded. The referee came, and they took their positions on the field.

"Come on out Lillipup!" Cress said, taking out a Lillipup.

"Purrloin! Knock him out!" KJ said.

"Lillipup! Bite!" Cress said. This Lillipup was rather faster than the one Bianca had. It made Purrloin fly back, and also pretty angry.

"Purrloin, pursuit!" KJ said, the Purrloin chased the Lillipup.

"Dodge, Lillipup!" Cress said. But Purrloin wouldn't stop pursuing, and Lillipup just kept dodging. KJ then realized, Cress was going to do the same thing KJ had done to the N guy the other day.

KJ waited until Lillipup was in the right position, "NOW PURRLOIN! SCRATCH!" He exclaimed, as Purrloin jumped in the air, slashing Lillipup. Knocking him out.

"Ah. I see." Cress said, putting Lillipup in his Pokeball. "That was pretty good. I learned that trick from a boy who came here earlier."

KJ thought, "Cheren?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe that was his name." Cress said.

KJ was mad that Cheren had stolen his tactic, but there was no time to think about it.

"Well, never mind. Panpour! Come on out!" Cress said, it looked like KJ's new Pansear, only it was blue, but Pansear had just come out of a Pokemon center, so KJ looked at Tepig.

"Your turn." KJ said. KJ's Tepig jumped off his shoulder, and into the field.

"Panpour! Use water gun!" Cress said, the water shot out of Panpour's mouth, and towards Tepig.

"Tepig! Dodge!" KJ said, Tepig jumped towards the side, barely missing it. "Now use Ember!" Tepig shot fire out of his mouth. Which the monkey front flipped over.

"Use scratch!" Panpour slashed at Tepig, who flew back. KJ flinched, he didn't like seeing his friend get hurt.

"Tepig, use Heat Crash!" KJ said, Tepig grew the giants ball of fire on his mouth, and it hit the Panpour making it fly back. KJ was hoping that the Panpour had passed out. But it was getting up.

"Now, use Water Gun!" Cress commanded, Panpour shot water out of its mouth.

"Flame Charge, now!" KJ said. Tepig burst into flames, and ran through the water, leaving steam every time he came in contact with water, until finally reaching, and headbutting Panpour in the nose, who passed out.

KJ stood silent for a minute... "Did I just-"

"Panpour unable! Tepig wins!" The referee said.

"Congrats." Cress said, "Why, you're quite remarkable. It's the Pokemon League's rule, please, take the trio badge." Cress handed KJ the Trio badge.

"YES! I got the Trio badge!" KJ said, looking at it, and putting it in his badge box.

Let's see what's in store for him next time.


End file.
